A Walk on the Wild Side
by StormLover
Summary: Ororo decides to have a selfish weekend and wants Logan to tag along. RoLo Pairing. Now Complete. Please R and R 1st posting.
1. Chapter 1

**A Walk on the Wild Side**

"Logan, let's runaway," I said to my friend.

"Runaway? Ya feelin like yourself, Ro?" he asked, looking away from the TV screen.

We were watching TV in one of the entertainment rooms. Sighing, I answered, "Yes and no. I'm ready to do something different. You know how you can get tired of the routine of your life that you just want to do something that you wouldn't normally do to keep things interesting?"

He nodded that he did but he still looked at me with concerned eyes. And he should. My name is Ororo Munroe, the co-captain of the X-Men, a league of mutants dedicated to fighting for the freedom of humans and mutants alike. We fight both humans and mutants to ensure that we can all live to see the day when humans and mutants can live together peacefully and harmoniously.

Now, don't get me wrong. I strongly believe in the fight that we are fighting but sometimes I get tired. Sometimes, I just want to live my life for me and not be concerned with making sure the world is safe for all mutants. Yes, the X-Men and its founder, Charles Xavier, put the needs of others before our own needs.

Some days, I wouldn't change it for the world. The traveling to strange and exotic places, the constant adrenaline rush we get whenever we hear the alarm sounding, the intense training sessions in the Danger Room, fighting other mutants, and the constant danger…what more could you ask for. Truly there's nothing like it.

But for the last two days, I haven't been myself. Normally, I am a conservative, very laid- back person who loves to work in the gardens with my plants and flowers and read a good book. But lately, I haven't had the energy or desire to do those things or save the world and worry about others. I want to worry about _me_. I want to be able to wake up in the morning and only think about what _I_ want to do and do those things. Being a X-Man really does make it hard to actually do the things you plan to do. So, I say all this to say I want to take a weekend off and do things that I want to do for the sake of myself. I want to have a selfish weekend and for once, put my needs before the needs of others.

So, I asked myself who would be the best person to run away with and of course my mind said, actually screamed LOGAN for so many reasons. First off, he is a loner by nature and has, on many occasions, just upped and left the team without anyone knowing where he was or when he was coming back. It has gotten to the point where we are not surprised when he's not where he is suppose to be because that's just who he is. The other reason…well, I am being selfish, right? is that I'm in love with him and I couldn't think of any one else I would rather spend a weekend with. Plus, he's an outdoorsman. So I can actually getaway from it all. Communication with the outside world would be optional and above all that, I will be safe. Not that I can't take care of myself, but its nice to have a strong man around to take care of you.

Now that I got you up to speed, let's see what happens next.

"So what did ya have in mind, Ro?"

"Why don't we jump on your bike and go where the wind takes us."

"Are you sure you feelin alright? Its not like you to be a free spirit."

"I just want something different. I want to do something that's not like me so what do you say, are you game or not?" I said standing, going to the door, waiting to see if he will accept my challenge.

"Because either way, I'm leaving the mansion for the weekend, with or without you. I just thought that you would enjoy a weekend alone with a Goddess."

Did I just flirt with him. Oh my, God! What's happening to me? While my mind raced with these and other thoughts, I tried to keep my cool and look nonchalantly back at Logan who seemed to be thinking hard. I had been loving this man from a far for a very long time while he was in love with a married woman. So I guess I got tired of watching him want her and wanted to see if he could want me for a change, if only for a weekend. So, sigh, let's see how he reacts.

"Only a fool would turn down spending time with a beautiful woman, especially if that woman is a Goddess," he said, playing along, getting up and coming over to look me in the eyes. Why did he do that? I hope he can't feel the heat my body is generating with him being so close.

"I'm ready when you are," he said, his eyes never leaving mine, accepting my challenge.

Since I didn't think he would, I was almost shocked speechless. Almost. Its hard to hide your surprise when you are trying to look indifferent. It took a minute for me to say, "Okay. Let's go."

Breaking eye contact, I turn and we both head to our respective rooms to pack. Since I haven't lost my whole mind, I leave a note for Scott and the Professor letting them know that we would be away for the weekend and that they can contact us only if they truly, truly need us. Even then, I may not answer, because this is going to be my selfish weekend.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: These are not my characters, Marvel owns them. Just borrowing.

**CHAPTER 2**

In my room, I couldn't believe what I was about to do. Part of me was trying to pack as fast as I could. The other part was trying to be rational and think about what I was about to do. So the two parts conferred and the verdict was…the irrational part of me won and I packed a small bag of essentials since we were traveling by motorcycle.

Ten minutes after entering my room, I left with the bag and headed to Logan's room. I knocked but after a few minutes, Logan didn't answer. So I headed to Scott's room and slid his note under the door. Then I headed to the Professor's office and left his note. I guess everyone had the same idea, I thought as I headed to the garage, not seeing anyone as I made my way through the mansion.

Stepping through the door, I scanned the garage for Logan's bike, only to find it MIA. What gives, I thought, trying not to get upset. Control is one of those things I can't afford to lose. My mutant ability is controlling the weather but my control is greatly influenced by my emotions. So if I'm happy, the sun shines brighter. If I'm sad, it rains gently but if I'm angry, watch out. Thunder, lightning, hale, the whole nine yards, so I try to keep my emotions in check. But I'm only human right, so sometimes, I can't help myself.

This was not one of those times. I looked around once more, giving Logan the benefit of doubt, hoping he moved it to a different location. Still not seeing it, I sigh a dejected sigh and slowly turned to go back inside. Before I could take a step, the garage door opened, and I turned to see beautiful sight…a smiling Logan sitting on his bike, holding out a helmet for me. You may laugh and think Logan ain't beautiful, but when you're in love with someone, they're beautiful to you.

Seeing him, smiling at me, I smiled back, fighting the urge to run to him and fling my arms around him and smother him with kisses. Maybe one day I will be able to do that. Anyway, I grab the helmet, put it on over my unruly white hair (I didn't comb it…like I said, no desire) and hopped on.

"Ready, Ro?" he asked over his shoulder.

"Ready," I answered, wrapping my arms around his muscular torso, laying my head on his back.

Revving the motor, Logan guided us through the gate and we were gone, following the winding path, to a destination unknown to either of us.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

All this happened on a Friday. Two days of freedom I thought, holding Logan tightly as he guided the roaring motorcycle through the country side. I watched as the beautiful landscape passed by in a blur of greens, reds, oranges, and yellows. It seemed like we were actually running away, rushing from our "jobs" and escaping to some unknown paradise. All too soon, Logan slowed to stop at a convenience store/gas station.

"How ya doing back there?" he asked, leaning back as I leaned back, my arms still around him. Realizing what I was doing, I pulled them slowly from around his waist, missing the warmth that I had become accustomed too.

"Fine," I said, taking off my helmet and stretching, "Do we need gas?"

"Not really but I don't want to stop again before we get to our destination."

"Our destination?"

"Yeah, I have a place I want to take ya, if its okay with you."

"Its fine," I said, not really sure what to think.

"So what do we need, great outdoorsman?" I asked, climbing off the bike with him following suit. Standing side by side, I am taller than Logan but his personality made up for what he lacked in height.

"Let me worry about that. You may want to take a bathroom break because its about a two hour drive non stop to where we going," he told me and I nodded heading off in search of the facilities.

"Ro," he called, stopping me.

"Yes," I said turning to him and going back to stand next to him.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

That was a loaded question. So simple yet so complicated…Of course I trusted him. I had too. In battle, we have to trust that our teammates had our back so to speak. But what kind of trust was he talking about? That was the real question.

"Yes, Logan. You know I do."

"I know ya trust me while we're "working" but do you trust me now. Now that we are away from the mansion and "work"," he said, not really sure of how to say it but getting it out nonetheless.

"You're asking me if I trust that you have my best interests in mind and that you won't do anything to harm me?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Well, Logan. I don't know, should I? Since you are the only who knows where we are going," I teased, watching him.

"If you trust me then you shouldn't have to worry about our destination, right?"

Is this another challenge? Well if it is, then I'm game. Selfish weekend here I come.

"To answer your question, yes, Logan. I do trust you. I have a feeling that I'm in very good hands."

"Yeah, you should always trust your instincts," he replied heading toward the store, "You want something?"

"Yeah, some peanut M&Ms and a few Snickers."

Laughing, Logan threw up his hand, signaling that he heard my request. Watching him walk away, I wondered if that was one of those statements that had a double meaning. Well, only time would tell, I thought as I headed in search of the restroom.

Two hours later, we turned off the main road and slowly traveled along a dirt road, framed by woods on both sides. The large trees blocked out the sunlight, forcing Logan to turn on the bike's headlights to illuminate the road. Being an X-Man, you are always aware of your surroundings and alert. This was no exception. Strange places always makes me a little nervous. Looking up at the trees, it looked as if they were closing in on us,making me even more nervous since I'm severely claustrophobic. Tightening my hold on Logan, I closed my eyes and focused on keeping control. Feeling the strength of my hold, Logan speeded up a little, instinctively knowing that I was struggling with my phobia. Soon, I felt the bike slowing to a stop and heard Logan's voice through a fog.

"We're here," he said, simply, concern in his voice.

When I opened my eyes, I gasped, my handflying to my mouth. Never had I seen such beauty. Getting off the bike, I slowly walked toward the shimmering lake stretching as far as the eyes could see, recovering from my struggle with my phobia. I opened my arms to embrace the peacefulness of my surroundings.

Closing my eyes, I breathe in deep the sweet, clear air and thanked God for His wonders. Nowhere have I seen such beauty seemingly untouched by darkness of the world I knew. Breathing deeply once again, I turned and slowly opened my eyes to see Logan watching me intently, I guess not knowing how to respond to my actions.

"I'm going to assume you like it," he said, still sitting on the bike.

"I love it, Logan, thank you," I said, wanting to rush over and hug him, again,but opting not to.

"Good. Now let's get settled and grab some grub."

After making a quick snack of sandwiches and chips, courtesy of Logan, we explored the property. Playing the role of tour guide, Logan revealed his impressive knowledge of nature that I should have known he had but never thought about. He told me about the different types of plants, insects, and even some small animals we came across during our "adventure." Logan held my hand for the duration of the tour so that I could keep up with him and follow his steps to avoid poison ivy and thorns. Much too soon, the tour was over and we made our way back to the cabin, still holding hands. As we neared it, a thought occurred to me as we climbed the steps.

"Logan, who owns this property?" as we sat in the porch swing, resting from our hike.

"I do. I got it with some money that was owed to me when I worked as Weapon X," he said looking out at the lake, "I got it because I wanted to have a place to go when things got to be too much for me and I needed time to myself to sort them out."

"I haven't shared this place with anyone but you. So consider yourself special," he said smiling, looking at me, our knees slightly touching.

"Well, I consider it an honor," I said, smiling back, laying my head on his shoulder.

Falling silent, we looked out at the lake, enjoying the peaceful tranquility of the wilderness. Feeling completely relaxed, I snuggled closer to Logan's warm body, pulling my long legs under me. Almost falling prey to the sandman, my stomach growled loudly. Laughing I said, "I guess that's my cue to ask what's for dinner."

Smiling, he said, "Well, you have to work for your dinner. We can catch some fish and cook it by the lake."

"Okay, but I have to warn you, I haven't fished in ages, so I maybe a little rusty," I said, putting my feet back on the floor.

Standing, Logan held out his hand for mine. Taking it, he pulled me to my feet, our eyes connecting for the second time that day. Gently, he kissed my check and pulled me into a soulful embrace. Shocked at his actions, I returned the hug. I was shocked because if you know Logan, physical contact other than a good fight is pretty much out of the question. So image my shock when he gave me the hug. Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed every minute of it but it seemed way out of character for him. Now, look at the kettle calling the pot black. I was doing things out of character for me, so why can't he do the same. Who am I to judge?

It seems that this weekend is going to be better than I thought.

**Author's Note:** Let me know what you think. I'm working on the next few chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Logan armed with fishing poles and the other fishing necessities and me, carrying the cooler and the lawn chair, made our way to out the pier. Dropping our stuff, Logan set up the poles, and I set up the chairs. Calling up a mini rain cloud, I filled the cooler with water to preserve the fish we catch. I'm sure Logan will catch more but I'm up for the challenge.

The thing about fishing is patience. You can't be in a hurry because you could be there for a good three hours, and not get a bite. But that's the joy of fishing, the unhurried pace of everything. You get to do things not by man's time but by nature's time. It's a great opportunity to reflect on your life, past and present, or to try to sort out things that you are going through. Once we were settled, I opted to the latter to figure out what I am going to do with my love for Logan.

I have been in love with him for a few years now. I don't know how it happened but one day while he was conducting his biweekly martial arts classes, I looked him in the eyes and my heart started pounding, my palms started sweating, and I got butterflies in my stomach. I had to break eye contact because I was afraid I was having a heart attack or something.

I broke the hold we were practicing and said that I remembered that I had something to do. His eyes were bewildered but he nodded and I turn and flew to my room. I mean I literally flew to my room.

Why Logan? Why now? Those thoughts raced through my mind as I paced the floor. I didn't know then, nor do I know now. All I know is that I do. I guess its true what they say about love, you can't help who you fall in love with.

"Whatcha got on yo mind, Ro?" Logan asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"You," I confessed, without thinking first. Shocked at my slip, I tried to think of a way of playing it off.

"Me? Whatcha thinking about me for?" he asked, checking the lines and going back to his seat.

Dammit, why I had to say that, I thought, still trying to come up with a way of _not_ telling him what I was really thinking.

"I realize, Logan, that I hardly know you," I said, making it up as I went along, "I mean, I know _about_ you and what you have been through but I don't really _know_ you."

He looked at me, his eyes full of questions.

"What I mean is," I said, turning to face him, playing it cool, (or so I hoped), "I don't know the simple things about you that make you you. I know you have an animalistic nature, don't really care for cutesy things, and that you have a very bad temperament when people or things get to you, but I don't know what you like."

"I know what you don't like, damn near everything," I said, making him smile, "but what _do_ you like?"

Getting up, Logan looked as if he had never thought about it before.Mindlessly, he checked the lines again, I guess needing something to fiddle with while he pondered my question.

"What type of stuff ya wanta know?"

Okay, now we're getting someplace.

"Why don't we do it like this. I'll ask a question and answer it and then you answer it. Then you can ask me a question and follow the same order. What you think?" I proposed, trying to make it a little easier for him.

"A'right, you start," he said, looking like he didn't really want to but did so to humor me.

"Okay, what's your favorite color? Mine is the color of the Caribbean Ocean."

"Blood Red."

"Why am I not surprised. Just like a natural born killer," I said, teasing him, "Okay, now you ask me a question but you have to answer it first."

"What's your favorite song? Mine is "In the End" by Linkin Park. It switches from calm to crazy in a matter of seconds. Sorta reminds me of me."

"That's so true," I said, laughing and he joined in.

It was great to hear him laugh. I hardly ever heard his laughter since before the last time he left about eight months ago. He stayed away a long time. I was worried about him but I kept it myself. When he returned, he seemed different somehow but yet the same. I figured it had something to do with Jean but with Logan, you couldn't come out and ask him straight questions because he didn't like people getting in his business so I kept watch from a distance.

"I guess right now mine is a little of everything. One minute I like R&B or other I like Classical, then its Jazz," I said answering the question, "So I guess it changes depending on my mood."

"Okay, my turn. So what is your favorite…"

We went back and forth with questions until suddenly, the lines started straining. Logan jumped from his seat and caught one. "Ro, grab that other one and reel it in."

My heart racing, I grabbed my line and following his instructions, started reeling in. It felt like I was trying to pull in a whale but when I pulled it out of the water, it was a small, itty bitty thing. Logan's was much bigger. He showed me how to take the fish off the hook and put bait back on it. Soon as the hook hit the water, I got another bite. We put off our conversation and concentrated on catching the fish. When Logan thought we had enough, we packed up. Looking up, I watched as the sun started setting off in the distance.

"Isn't that beautiful?" I said, causing Logan to look up and watch the sunset.

"Yeah. This place has the best sunsets and sunrises. If you are up to it, we can watch the sunrise tomorrow?" he said, looking at me.

"I'd like that," I said, looking back, smiling, picking up the chairs as he picked up the other stuff, including the cooler. I pulled out the flashlight we had brought along and illuminated the path back to the cabin. We opted to stay indoors since it was a tad bit chiller than Logan thought it would be outside.

"Have a seat. Dinner should be ready soon," he said, taking the cooler in the kitchen.

"I thought you said I had to work for my dinner," I said, ignoring his order and following him in the kitchen.

"You did."

"Logan, I will not let you clean, cook, and serve the food without helping. That would not be right," I responded.

"Ro, you're a guest."

"I may be but I'm a guest who works for her food," I said smiling, "And I don't want to hear another word otherwise, Wolverine."

I tried to "pull rank" by calling him by his team name and speaking authoritatively, but of course it only made him laugh and give in all the same.

We lifted the cooler and poured the fish into the sink. For a minute I felt sorry for the fish, but my stomach loudly reminded me that I was hungry and that the fish were the food. So we started to clean the fish. After most of the fish was cleaned, Logan started heating the oil and working on the side dishes.

I finished up and asked if there was something else I could do.

"No," Logan grunted, shooing me away from the counter. Smiling, I took a seat at the breakfast nook and watched as Logan became the master of the kitchen. Concentrating on the job at hand, he didn't look up at me until the last piece of golden crisp fish came out of the oil.

"Dinner, my lady, is served," he said, setting a plate in front of me. It looked and smelled wonderful. He took the stool across from me.

"A toast," I said, raising my wine glass. Doing the same, Logan waited for me to continue.

"To a beautiful, long lasting, trusting friendship and a calm, peaceful weekend."

"I'll drink to that," he said downing his wine in one gulp. Laughing, we talked about nothing and everything, sharing as friends do when they are free to speak. What a wonderful way to end the night, I thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

I tried to move but something was holding me down. I opened my eyes and see a white ceiling. I tried moving again but to no avail.

"Look whose finally awake," a voice said, "Good. Now you can watch as I complete my experiment."

The person came to stand over me and I looked into his face. Why was that face so familiar, I thought struggling against my shackles.

"Release me," I said angrily.

"No, my dear. I need your body, just like I needed your friends," he said, hitting a switch, causing the table to rise so that I was in a standing position. My eyes landed on my friends. On the other side of the room, Jean, Scott, Logan, and Rogue were suspended in cylindrical, glass chambers, a single tube attached to their bodies.

"With their help, I will create a mutant so powerful, nothing will stop me from total world domination," he said as he rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

Suddenly, he turned, and walked back to me. He reached beside me and flipped a switch, causing the machines in the room to whirl. Across the room, the others opened their eyes and began to yell in pain.

No, I thought, shaking my head from side to side. Tears of frustration flowed freely as I realized I could not help my friends.

"Soon," he said, "Soon, my daughter will be born, and together we will rule the world."

Laughing, he hit a switch which lowered the table back to its original position. He reached over me and pulled down a lever on the wall. More machines began to whirl. Soon the pain began and like my friends, I started to scream.

"Ro," Logan shouted, shaking me, "Ororo, wake up."

Hearing my name and feeling the shaking, I opened my eyes and looked up into Logan's worried face.

"Are you okay?" he asked, helping me to sit up and wiping my tears away.

"I think so," I said, pulling my legs close to my body, resting my chin on my knees.

"What happened? I heard you screaming," he said, sitting next to me.

"Its a recurring nightmare I've been having lately. I always wake up when the machine comes on, causing this horrible pain. I don't know what it means," I said, not wanting the share the other details.

"Ya think you can go back to sleep?" he asked.

"The real question is do I want to."

I really wanted to play the damsel in distress role and have Logan play my Prince Charming, I thought, smiling at the thought of Logan as a Prince Charming. But I knew _that_ would never happen. Besides, I couldn't play that role even if I wanted too. I was a Goddess and Goddesses were never in distress.

"You must be okay, you smilin'."

"Just had a funny thought," I said, kissing his check, his beard tickling my lips, "I'll be okay. Thanks for coming to the rescue."

"Anytime. I'll stick around until you go to sleep," he said, moving the chair next to the window.

Knowing Logan was in the room made me feel better as I snuggled under in the covers and closed my eyes. Hopefully, my Prince Charming will keep the dream dragon at bay.

I awoke the next morning with the sun shining brightly on my face. Stretching, I remembered the events of the previous night. I wonder how long he sat in the chair, I thought, glancing at the empty chair as I headed to the bathroom. After my morning ritual, I went looking for Logan.

Giving me a tour last night, Logan made sure I knew where his room was. I knocked and waited. No answer. I knocked again, thinking, although very unlikely, that my host hadn't hear me. Again no answer.

Knocking gently, I slowly opened the door to see if he was there. No luck.

Okay, I thought, going back out and closing the door behind me. Where can he be?

I followed the same path Logan took as he led me through the cabin. Our journey had ended in the kitchen, which now stood as empty as the rest of the rooms.

Trying to keep my emotions in check, I looked outside to see if the motorcycle was still here. My instincts told me it wasn't before I stepped out on the deck and looked at the empty spot where the bike was parked yesterday.

Many thoughts started racing through my mind at once. Still struggling to control my emotions (not easy when you're alone in the woods and have watched the Jason/Friday the 13th movies), I figured Logan wouldn't leave me in the middle of nowhere. Finding comfort in that thought, I looked for something to eat. Not seeing anything enticing, I remembered the candy bars that Logan got for me on the way up.

Retrieving them from my bag, I went back to the kitchen and sat out on the deck to eat and wait. Not necessarily in that order.

Some people may wonder why a woman once revered as a Goddess would be worried about being stranded in the wilderness, especially if she can fly. Well, the answer is simple enough. This was a non-X-Men weekend which meant I didn't have my uniform nor the neat gadgets such as a compass or communicator handy other that the cell I was carrying for emergencies.

Now, if I could predict the future and knew that Logan would pull one of his disappearing acts, then I would have never bothered to invite him. But since I'm not and wanted to have a selfish, something-I-never-thought-I-would-do weekend and spend it with Logan, I figured I would deal with whatever situation that popped up. Patience is not just for fishing, but for every other facet of life, especially when dealing with a mutant named Logan.

He pulled up as I popped the last peanut M&M in my mouth.

"Well, look what the motorcycle dragged in," I said, smiling down at him from the deck.

Frowning up at me, he grunted a response, letting me know that one, something was wrong, and two, he wasn't in a good mood.

"Logan," I said, gliding down from the deck, "What's wrong?"

"Nuthin'," he replied curtly as he gathered the bags and went into the house, the door slamming behind him.

Well, damn, I thought, turning towards the lake. I see someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.

The relief of seeing him was quickly replaced by annoyance. What happened between last night and this morning, I wondered as I walked slowly along the lake's edge. Lost in thought, I didn't see the trap until it was too late. Stepping down, I felt the jaws of the animal trap clamp down on my right ankle. Screaming in pain, I fell to the ground, reaching for the trap. As if on cue, the ground gave way, and I fell about eight feet, landing on my back, knocking the wind out of me.

Coming too, I stretched my hands out, touching dirt walls on each side. My ankle was being pulled by the dangling animal trap. After realizing where I was, the excruciating pain in my leg was slowly being over shadowed by a stronger feeling.

The walls felt as if they were closing in. I opened my mouth to scream but it was filled with the dirt and dust from the fall. I tried to call on the wind to lift me free of my earthen prison but the panic I was feeling was overwhelming even the simplest of my brain's function. Time seemed to creep by. I spent the time trying very very hard to suppress my claustrophobia and not lose control. Fighting for control mentally and trying to pool my physically strength to pull myself up out of the hole began to sap all of my energy. Soon, all I could do was lie back and focus all my energy on my mental struggle.

Fighting a losing battle, I struggled to focus my energy away from the rising panic. Fuck that, my mind screamed as it slowly gave in to the strong phobia. Soon the walls started closing in, creating an eerie darkness that engulfed me. Unable to function, my brain did the last thing it could do to save itself, it shut down.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

I opened my eyes slowly, waiting for them to focus. Soon, the room came into focus and I looked up at a white ceiling. My mind registered the ceiling as the one in my dream. The panic I felt then returned and I began to scream. Logan rushed to over to me.

"Ororo, it's okay. It's okay. You're safe," he said, sitting on the side of the bed, his arms encircling me, "I'm here."

Calming down, I tried to figure out where I was and what happened. Logan, still holding me, waited until he felt my breathing return to normal. Holding me at arms length, I looked into his worried face. He looked at if he hadn't slept in weeks. Behind him stood Jean Grey and Henry McCoy, our teammates who were the resident doctors.

"Ro, thank goodness you're okay. We were soo worried about you," Jean said, coming over to sit on the other side of the bed.

"How did I get back here?" I asked as Jean pressed the button to lift the head of the bed so I could sit up. Henry fussed with the pillows to make sure I was comfortable. Once he finished, Logan leaned me back onto them.

I groaned, now aware of the pain in my back as I leaned heavily on the pillows.

"Are you comfortable, Ororo?" Henry asked, concern written all over his blue, furry face.

"I think so," I said trying to find a comfortable position, "What happened?"

"It's been a long night and we all need rest, especially you and Logan," Jean replied, looking from me to Logan who now stood over at the window, looking out into the night.

"We'll talk about it in the morning."

After checking the machines and giving me kisses on the cheek, Jean and Henry left the room, leaving me alone with Logan.

He hadn't said a word since I woke up. I tried moving again to a more comfortable position but pain started shooting from everywhere, especially my ankle. I groaned again and Logan quickly came over to me.

"What's da matter, Ro?" he asked, his eyes shining with tears. No, those can't be, I thought, looking closely at his eyes. He quickly blinked them away and waited for me to answer his question.

"Nothing. Everything. Everything hurts," I groaned.

"Logan, how did we get back to the mansion?" I asked, hoping he would give me the answers that would make sense out of all of this.

"I called Jean using the cell phone in your bag and asked her and Hank to come and get us. I saw you from the kitchen windows walking along the shore. I figured you were taking a walk. So I started fixin breakfast, wanting to surprise you. When you didn't come back after a few hours, my instincts told me something was wrong. I went out looking for you. I walked for hours. The more time passed, the more I worried.

"I picked up your scent and followed it to the trap. I saw you down in the hole and freaked. I cut the trap and got you out. You were cold to the touch and your breathing was very shallow. I brought you back to the cabin and tried to tend to you myself but I couldn't get you to open your eyes. So I called Red and had her to come in the jet and get us. She and Henry worked on you as I flew us back to the mansion. They were very worried. They tried to stabilize you but your blood pressure was dropping and they thought we were losing you. Once we got back to the mansion, they were able to get you stabilized."

He stopped and turned back to the window. I waited for him to continue. When he didn't after a few minutes, I asked, "How long have I been out?"

"Four days," he answered, turning back to face me.

Shocked, I lowered my eyes. I didn't know what to think. Four days! I vaguely remembered the fall and struggle to get out but everything after that was darkness. Tears slowly fell from my eyes, landing on my hands. Sensing my confusion, Logan came over to me and took me in his arms. While I came to terms with the confusing events of the last five days of my life, I enjoyed the warmth of the embrace, wishing it would never end. Knowing it would, I gently pulled away and asked the only question that came to mind.

"You never left my side did you?" I asked yawning, my eyes getting heavier. I guess my pain medication was kicking in.

"No. I felt like it was my fault that you were out there. If I hadn't been a jerk when I came back Saturday morning, we would have stayed at the cabin til you were ready to come back to the mansion."

"You can't help being a jerk, Logan," I told him, yawning again, fighting to stay awake, "But I love you anyway."

I can't believe I said that, I thought as my eyes slowly closed taking in Logan's reaction. I guess I was still having my selfish weekend, my four day coma and injuries notwithstanding. Slowly falling prey to the medicine induced slumber, I felt the bed shift under Logan's weight and heard the words I had longed to hear.

"I love you too."


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

It took about six months for my ankle to fully heal. I learned from Jean and Henry that it was a clean break (how can a break be clean?) so it was expected to be as good as new. Instead of using the wheel chair, walker, or crutches like my teammates advised, I opted to use my mutant powers and glided to and from my destinations. On many occasions, Jubillee and Remy mistook me for ghost and ran yelling in the opposite direction only to discover that it was really me. Imagine the fun I had when that happened.

Me and Logan are closer than ever since our little trip and big mishap. We are still just friends since he isn't over Jean yet. It makes me mad sometimes but I apply that valuable lesson I learned at the cabin…patience. If its meant to be, which I think it is.It will happen. If not, then I'm content with being his friend. I waited this long so a little (the keyword being little) more time won't hurt.

Lastly, Logan finally told me what happened that fateful morning. Unbeknownst to me was the hellified Saturday morning Logan had trying to buy some special groceries for the reminder of the weekend. He tried to help some locals (the store was about fifty miles away…locals? yeah right) break up a fight in the grocery store. The fight was between two brothers who happened to be involved with the same girl. According to Logan, some elderly guys were trying to break up the 6 feet, 20-something year olds to no avail. So trying to be helpful, he easily separated the boys. That is until one took a swing at him, thinking he could take him. Boy was he wrong. Once he said that, he didn't have to tell us the rest. We all knew what happened next. So with both of the boys laid out, Logan kindly paid for his things and left the store, leaving the older gentlemen the task of helping the younger ones up and maybe taking them to the nearest hospital. Logan ended his story saying, "Damned hicks." Don't cha just love Logan. I know I do, flaws and all.


End file.
